


Кукольный Домик маленькой Сэры

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Dolls, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на блиц-тур Суперкрэка по заявке <a href="http://supercrack.diary.ru/p181852740.htm">Б37</a>: <i>Джаред и Дженсен – кены в кукольном домике, а значит, их жизни им не принадлежат: они вынуждены «играть в любовь» с ненавистными куклами барби, хотя на самом деле сходят с ума друг по другу. Страдания кенов от невозможности сблизиться и необходимости жить по чужому сценарию (особенно, если заставляют отрывать друг другу руки в борьбе за барби). Желательно высокий рейтинг.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Кукольный Домик маленькой Сэры

  
**Кукольный Домик маленькой Сэры**

* * *

Каждый ребенок знает, что куклы на самом деле живые. Просто они не двигаются и не говорят, пока с ними рядом есть кто-то из людей, а стоит закрыть за собой дверь детской, повинуясь маминому зычному «Ужин стынет!», как куклы тут же принимаются увлеченно беседовать и пить чай (если оставить на столике сервиз, разумеется). Но ни один доживший до полового созревания ребенок почему-то не делает на основе этого знания естественный, логичный вывод: что у кукол на самом деле есть живые, действующие половые органы. Которые становятся видны и... хм... ощутимы только в тот момент, когда за ребенком закрывается дверь детской.

Дженсен всегда считал, что неумение сопоставлять настолько очевидные факты многое говорит об уровне интеллекта Будущего Нации.

– Все, она точно не вернется сейчас, слезь с меня, – буркнула Данниль. – Блин. Девочка серьезно считает, что под таким углом мне можно вставить?

– Ей одиннадцать, – развел руками Дженсен, усаживаясь на покрытой розовым шелковым одеялком кровати и потирая затекшие вусмерть колени: он простоял раком над Данниль последние два часа, пока малышка Сэра возилась с отрядом плюшевых медведей на ковре перед Кукольным Домиком, «предоставляя осчастливленным любовникам столь желанное уединение». – К тому же, она девочка. Вот пацан бы уже давно обошел родительские настройки на компе и посмотрел, как дела реально делаются.

– Ты сексист, Эклз, – Данниль поежилась зябко и накинула на плечи прозрачный халатик. Дженсен знал, что он ни черта не греет, но одеваться полностью было рискованно, он даже и пытаться не стал. А вдруг Сэра справится с ужином в рекордные сроки?

– Я всю жизнь живу с женщинами. Мелочь не в счет. Можно мне иногда пар спускать, а?

– Ты кого мелочью обозвал? – крикнул из-за стены Колин. – Я, между прочим, тоже страдаю. Вас хотя бы не заставляют целыми днями сидеть над пустыми учебниками!

– Радуйся, что ты по сюжету не мой сын, – фыркнула Данниль. – Вот я бы тебя отшлепала.

– Колин, делай математику, – донесся успокаивающий голос Джоанны. Из всех жителей Кукольного Домика она проще всех относилась к игре в отношения, не выходила из образа даже в те моменты, когда Сэры не было поблизости. Дженсен ее никак не мог понять – а ведь он, вроде как, на данный момент считался ее парнем, просто их с Данниль старая дружба неожиданно переросла в буйную, безумную, сладкую и всепоглощающую страсть, с которой оба не были в силах бороться. Конец цитаты.

– Я согласен с Дженсеном, – продолжал гнуть свою линию Колин, игнорируя увещевания матери. Он продавался с Джоанной в комплекте как «младший брат», но Сэру это не удовлетворило. У Дженсена начинал нервно дергаться глаз от одной мысли о том, во сколько лет, в таком случае, девушка должна была родить. – Вот вам постоянно что-то новое приносят – то шмотки, то духи, то цацки. И кто после этого сексист? Я, может, собаку хочу!

– У Сэры завтра день рождения, – напомнила с балкона Лиза. – Если не собака, то хотя бы новая тачка нам гарантирована. Я точно знаю, я подслушивала.

Лиза – ветеран Домика. Первая кукла Сэры и первая девушка – точнее, жена – Дженсена. По мере взросления у хозяйки постоянно менялись взгляды на любовь и верность (пример: верность не должна стоять на пути у высоких чувств!), а Дженсен, положа руку на сердце, предпочел бы остаться в роли примерного семьянина. В Домике невозможно было держать что-то в секрете: все его обитатели давно знали, что он предпочитает мужчин (и даже успел пару раз трахнуться с Томом, Кеном одноклассницы Сэры, когда та ночевала у подружки). Но от того, что он не возбуждался, когда хозяйка попеременно укладывала его на каждую из девчонок, было не легче.

– Интересно, все девки в двенадцать лет все еще играют в куклы? – Данниль раздраженно дергала плечом, пытаясь закутаться поплотнее в тонкую ткань. – Я, конечно, никогда не была ребенком, но, по-моему, в двенадцать детям пора уже настоящие тачки дарить, а не игрушечные.

– Не ворчи, Дан. Вот у Дженсена тоже завтра день рождения, – Сэнди заглянула в спальню и хихикнула в кулак: Данниль был катастрофически мал ярко-розовый халатик, в котором, вообще-то, изначально приехала в Домик Сэнди. – Предлагаю ночью испечь нормальный торт, а не ту гадость, которую Сэра подсунет. Ты, Дженсен, можешь загадать желание! У меня с прошлой пасхи свечки завалялись. 

– Отличная мысль! – Адрианна без лишних слов начала грохотать сковородками на кухне – у Сэры была дурная привычка перед сном пересаживать и перекладывать всех с места на место, и приготовление торта могло растянуться на долгие часы. – Знаешь, тебе еще везет. Мой день рождения она все время переносит. 

Дженсен фыркнул. О, да. Ему определенно повезло. Вот Лизу подарили на Рождество, а Дженсен был следующим – первого марта, и хозяйка расщедрилась на совпадение праздничной даты с собственной. 

– Внимание! – буркнул от двери всклокоченный бурый медведь по кличке Джим. – Шаги! Готовность второго уровня!

Ну вот. Отказалась от десерта, точно. Какая нормальная почти двенадцатилетняя девчонка отказывается от десерта?.. Дженсен бы без вопросов отдал свою Волшебную Электробритву Супергладкость™ за один шарик мороженого, которым мистер и миссис Гэмбл планировали угостить сегодня дочку.

Данниль сбросила халат, со вздохом вытянула прямо ноги, и Дженсен с ответным вздохом встал над ней на четвереньки. Вечер обещал быть долгим.

* * *

Дженсен проснулся от того, что его сильно трясли за руку. Очень стараясь не моргать, он сфокусировал взгляд сначала на пальцах хозяйки, а потом – и тут дыхание перехватило – на том, кому он должен был по задумке руку пожимать. 

– Джаред, познакомься, это Дженсен, – радостно ворковала Сэра. – Он – твой лучший друг! Просто ты был в отъезде в… В… В Аргентине! Нет, нет, это слишком близко. Ты был… В Австралии! Да! Ты охотился на кенгуру и учился в колледже. Дженсен, смотри, какая у Джареда отличная сумка для учебников по... По… Генной инженерии! Джаред закончил колледж и стал доктором наук, пока ты работал моделью в агентстве Данниль. Вы очень разные, но вы все равно лучшие друзья.

Дженсен по-прежнему прикладывал все усилия, чтобы не моргать. Он каждой черточкой своего пластмассового тела ощущал собственную наготу. Сэра была настолько счастлива новой кукле, что ей даже в голову не пришло одеть перед знакомством старую – отлично, просто шикарно! Хорошо еще, что с вечера додумалась уложить их с Данниль спать в нормальную позу, а не оставила совокупляться.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза в новом чуваке – настоящие волосы. То есть, у Дженсена, разумеется, тоже были волосы, но с точки зрения Сэры и прочих людишек они были нарисованными, а вот у Джареда – полноценная шевелюра. Еще он был высоким. Очень. А Дженсен, вообще-то, в свое время принадлежал к серии самых высоких Кенов в магазине. Видимо, за пять лет многое в кукольной индустрии поменялось. 

Разглядывая приятное, довольно-таки нетипичное по кукольным меркам лицо, он приметил ямочки на щеках и крошечную, по-странному привлекательную родинку на подбородке – и невольно вспомнил, что тетя Сэры прошлым летом нарисовала ему какой-то дико устойчивой краской уродливые веснушки на носу: «Он ведь у тебя модель? Значит, он часто работает в Калифорнии, а там много солнца!» 

Черт. Чертова мелкая сучка. Ладно. Сэра хотя бы была аккуратной девочкой – вот у ее одноклассницы куклы вечно ходили с грязными коленками и животами. А Тому особенно не повезло – у него пятно было на заднице.

Джаред вдруг посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Именно _посмотрел_ , сам, без вмешательства Сэры. Уголок тонкого рта хитро дернулся, а прохладная пластмассовая ладонь на долю секунды потеплела. Дженсен почти воскликнул: что ж ты делаешь, придурок?! Увидит же! – но Джаред уже отключился, застыл с прежней широченной улыбкой на губах.

Сэра у них над головой излагала Джареду всю историю Дженсена – видимо, пока размышляла, каких еще заслуг приписать красавцу-новичку. А потом, ни с того ни с сего, едва не завизжала:

– Какие же вы глупые! Вы лучшие друзья, а жмете руки, как тупые бизнесмены! Дженсен, обними его, ты его пять лет не видел, ну чего ты стоишь?

Я, блин, голый, дура, – обреченно подумал Дженсен. Ты вот часто подружек встречаешь на пороге в чем мать родила?

Додумать он не успел: их с Джаредом столкнули грудью к груди, и Дженсен понял, что неумолимо краснеет. Никогда в жизни он не был так рад, что привычка на людях оставаться пластмассовым настолько глубоко въелась в подкорку, что даже в экстремальных ситуациях удавалось сдержаться…

О, елки-палки. Окей, он не учел, что еще ни разу не был в _настолько_ экстремальной ситуации. С Томом-то ныкались ночью, договаривались заранее, через медведей, чтобы стопудово не попасться на глаза хозяйкам… 

Дженсен чувствовал, что вот-вот спалится, причем – и вот это было почему-то страшнее – перед Джаредом.

Бум! – громыхнуло над ухом. 

– Данниль! – воскликнула Сэра. И сразу же: – Паааап! Па-па! У Данни кровать слома-лааась!

Дженсен мысленно поклялся никогда больше не дразнить Данниль за розовые шмотки.

Сэра убежала искать отца, бесцеремонно уронив обнимающихся кукол на пол рядом с подкошенной кроватью. Дженсен на секунду потерял ориентацию в пространстве: он чувствовал только погорячевший мгновенно торс и острую коленку, неудачно приземлившуюся прямо ему между ног. Окей, он не только высокий, но и тяжелый. Новый компонент материала?.. 

Клетчатая рубашка из какой-то мягкой ткани приятно ощущалась на голой коже, а грубоватая джинса не менее приятно упиралась в…

Данниль, стоило захлопнуться двери, сочно выматерилась, выбивая его из транса. 

– Если у меня из-за тебя будет синяк, Эклз, я тебе твоей же супербритвой яйца сбрею.

Дженсен дернулся под Джаредом, и тот тут же скатился на бок и звонко захохотал.

– Блин, чувак, вот это я понимаю – первое впечатление!

Дженсен сел, сдвинув колени, и выругался. Теперь-то заалевшие щеки скрыть было нечем. Данниль, тем временем, протянула Джареду руку:

– Добро пожаловать в Дом Разврата маленькой Сэры. Я Данниль. Кстати, готовься к тому, что трахнешь меня к концу недели. Нет ничего кайфовее для нашей маньячки, чем драма между лучшими друзьями. Знаешь, сколько раз она заставляла нас с соседской, Софией, выдирать друг другу волосы из-за Чеда Майкла Мюррея?.. – Данниль скорчила полную отвращения рожу.

Дженсен с удовольствием отметил, что наступил черед Джареда краснеть. Ему шел румянец. Подчеркивал скулы. У Джареда были очень крутые скулы.

Блин. А ведь придется обратно ложиться под Джареда буквально через минуту!

– То есть, тут так все, – промямлил Джаред. Такой жалобный тон совершенно не вязался с мощным, стройным телом и прежней ослепительной, самоуверенной улыбкой, и Дженсену захотелось его как-нибудь срочно приободрить.

– Ну, не всегда, – соврал он. – Иногда мы целыми днями скучаем, пока она гуляет или уроки делает или еще что. И вообще, ей уже двенадцать. Через годик отдадут нас кому-нибудь мелкому, кто еще из кукольных чаепитий не вырос – вдруг повезет, сможем у взрослых вискарь стырить? А?

Джаред полными надежды глазами воззрился на него – и Дженсен с трудом подавил желание закрыть лицо руками. Вот же он попал, ну. Вот попал! А ведь ночью загадал всего-навсего поменьше игрушечного секса с девчонками. Что ж, желание типа сбылось. В каком-то смысле. Блядство.

– Секундная готовность! – прокряхтел Джим.

Джаред среагировал молниеносно: в мгновение ока завалился на него, будто и не расстраивался только что из-за перспектив играть в отношения. 

– Окей, все понял. Переживем, чувак, – он задорно улыбнулся Дженсену, устраиваясь так, чтобы не давить на него всем весом. Коленка снова приятной тяжестью уперлась прямо в член, но Джареда это, по-видимому, ничуть не беспокоило. 

– Ага. Переживем, – процедил Дженсен сквозь зубы.

* * *

– Это Джаред, он физик-ядерщик, – настаивала Сэра. – И инженер. Генный инженер. У него два диплома и докторская диссертация!

– Нет, ничего ты не понимаешь, – поправляя на носу толстые очки, Эрик бесцеремонно схватил их с Джаредом в каждую руку. – Физики-ядерщики – это старо. Вот этот, длинный, он – Сэм. Сэм Кольт… Нет, Винчестер. И он мелковат для доктора. Он студент, адвокат. Будущий. Он учится в Принстоне… Не, это слишком круто для мальчишки из канзасской глубинки. Но он все же умный, поэтому пусть будет Стэнфорд. А этот, холеный, он… Его брат. Старший брат. Дин… Да, точно, Дин Винчестер. Он – охотник за привидениями. Но об этом никто не знает.

Сэра раздраженно топнула ногой. 

– Это Дженсен, и он – модель! Крипке, оставь в покое моих кукол, иначе не буду больше давать тебе списывать математику.

– По-моему, очень крутая мысль, мужик, – одобрил Бен. – Насчет охотников. Только пусть они оба будут охотниками.

– Семейный бизнес! – обрадовался Эрик. – Точно, чувак. Но Сэм все равно хочет быть адвокатом. Он хочет сочетать тайную жизнь и нормальную. Типа, они с братом с детства только и делают, что мочат призраков, и ему это осточертело.

Дженсену нравилось, когда в гости приходил Эрик Крипке. Он редко соглашался играть с Сэрой в куклы, но когда соглашался, им с девчонками выпадал редкий шанс исполнить интересные роли. Впрочем, сегодня он не рассчитывал на развитие сюжета – в конце концов, у Сэры был день рождения, и она не могла позволить испортить себе праздник всякими солдатами, Ларами Крофт или охотниками за нечистью. 

– Вот она, – Эрик откинул Дженсена на кровать и взял за волосы Адрианну, – телка Сэма. И она должна умереть. Я точно знаю.

– Чтобы Сэм бросил свою нормальную жизнь, – согласился Бен.

Сэра вырвала из пухлых рук одноклассника кукол и врезала ногами Джареда по темноволосому затылку. 

– Я передумала играть в куклы, – заявила она. – Пойдем смотреть ужастики.

Оба мальчишки оживились при упоминании ужастиков, и вскоре они снова остались в Домике без присмотра людишек.

– Прикольный чел. Воображалка круто пашет, – сказал Джаред, разминая плечи. Дженсен, кажется, уже начал привыкать, что от каждого движения нового сокамерника подвисает на пару секунд. 

– Он мне всегда прическу портит, – пожаловалась Адрианна. – Ну вот почему остальных он либо за руку, либо за ногу, а меня – так? Еще и убить меня хочет. Опять.

– Будущий маньяк-насильник, – пожала плечами Данниль. – С предпочтением длинноволосых блондинок.

– Он действительно прикольный, не слушай их, – сказал Джареду Дженсен. – Жалко, пацанам типа стыдно в куклы играть. Вот у него я бы пожил.

– Помоги мне расчесаться, – попросила Адрианна. Данниль фыркнула, но за расческу взялась.

– Эй, слушай, – Джаред вдруг понизил голос и, пользуясь тем, что девчонки заняты, наклонился почти к самому уху Дженсена: – Я это… Ну… Черт. Ладно. Мне надо с кем-то об этом поговорить. Понимаешь, я так офигел, что с нами в секс будут играть, потому что я никогда ни с кем не… Ну, ты понимаешь. Я ж только из коробки! 

Дженсен заставил себя глубоко и ровно дышать. Вдох-выдох, еще вдох, еще выдох… Джаред продолжил, не замечая ничего:

– Вот я и хотел спросить: насколько тут все серьезно? Эта малышка, Сэра, она знает, что делает? А то не хотелось бы, понимаешь, в грязь лицом ударить перед такими девчонками, и…

М-да, стоило догадаться, что мальчишка из линейки «студент» первым делом захочет именно этого. Да чего там – Дженсен, пусть и принадлежал еще к линейке «модель, друг Барби», сам надеялся сразу потрахаться после распаковки. Только вот быстро понял, что на девчонок у него не встает. Обидно было. 

Он невольно рассмеялся:

– Стоп, стоп, ковбой, не раскатывай губу. Хозяйка о пестиках и тычинках знает не больше, чем ты – о ядерной физике. Что, конечно, странно в ее возрасте, но… Она дружит с Крипке, который пока дрочит только на комиксы, так что удивляться, наверное, не стоит. Вообще, я считаю, нам повезло – поверь, нет ничего хуже постановочной ебли. Максимум экшена, что ты тут получишь во время игры – видок моей голой задницы на Данниль верхом. 

Упс. Окей, как-то странно это прозвучало. Расслабился, видать, что теперь в Домике еще один пацан есть, вот и пробило на прямоту. Ха.

Джаред и бровью не повел. Усмехнулся только:

– А вне игры?

Дженсен прикусил губу, но ответить не успел: 

– Тревога, – задолбанно пробасил Джим. – Родители. Грядет предварительная уборка.

* * *

Появление Джареда придало Сэре нового вдохновения. Она просиживала над куклами каждую свободную минуту каждый божий день, забивала на домашку и сон и плевать, очевидно, хотела на то, что уже старовата стала для Барби. Слова Эрика Крипке все-таки оставили свой отпечаток в сознании девчонки: они с Джаредом побыли и просто братьями, и сводными братьями, и даже однояйцевыми близнецами, для чего потребовалась недюжинная сила воображения всех участников игры. Данниль была совершенно права: Сэре очень нравились конфликты между друзьями. А конфликты между братьями оказались, разумеется, еще острее.

Джаред с Дженсеном прошли через всех девушек, подрались за каждую по четыре раза и в целом провели куда больше времени порознь, чем в одном «кадре», потому что либо плакали по углам над разбитой семьей/потерей возлюбленной, либо лежали по реанимациям после разбивания друг другу морд. Джаред лежал на кухне, с заботливой медсестрой-Сэнди, а Дженсен – в гараже с Джоанной, которая по случаю драмы решила признаться Дженсену, что только он способен доставить ей лучший в мире оргазм. Дженсен искренне радовался двум вещам: во-первых, Сэра погуглила слово «оргазм», а значит, начала все-таки созревать, а во-вторых – признание Джоанны не включало в себя пылкое «Ты мой отец!» от Колина; «Звездные войны» были больше по части Эрика, чем Сэры. Однажды девчонка переусердствовала со страстью и сломала Джареду шарнир на запястье – то-то крику было. К счастью, отец починил быстро, но перепугались все – кроме, собственно, Джареда.

Хуже всего было, что они совершенно выматывались за день и половину ночи – пока Сэра была в школе, могли только спать, и нормально пообщаться с Джаредом не получалось. С одной стороны, это было круто – уменьшались шансы пропалиться самому или со слов кого-то из девчонок, а с другой – Дженсен чувствовал, что дико соскучился, хотя вроде бы и не успел мальчишку толком узнать вне навязанных ролей. 

Зато он успел с ним поиграть. И пусть сюжеты Сэры не блистали оригинальностью, отрицать было глупо: ему понравилось играть с Джаредом. Очень сильно. Казалось, что даже дешевая драма у них получается на ура, несмотря на то, что они и пальцем не осмеливались пошевелить в руках хозяйки.

– Чувак, я соскучился, – сказал Джаред однажды ночью, плюхнувшись к Дженсену на свежепочиненную кровать. Они с Данниль по сюжету в очередной раз были в ссоре, а с Джоанной еще не помирились до конца, поэтому Дженсен спал в кои-то веки один.

– Ты чего не с Сэнди? – спросил он, садясь рядом. Не мог подавить смутную радость от того, что соскучились, оказывается, взаимно. – Я думал, у вас что-то там завертелось. Вне игры, я имею в виду. Сегодня суббота, Сэра долго спать будет, воспользовался бы… 

– Ну типа завертелось, ага, – уклончиво ответил Джаред. – Она клевая, но… Понимаешь, играть с ней – одно, а по жизни – другое.

Дженсен кивнул. Это он хорошо понимал, к сожалению.

– Есть еще одна штука, – продолжил Джаред после минутного молчания. – Вот ты тут уже несколько лет, наверняка успел со всеми, но вы все равно друзья. А я не уверен, что смог бы так же. 

Дженсен сглотнул. Джаред придвинулся поближе, положил тяжелую руку Дженсену на голую коленку. 

Его не смущала ни нагота партнеров по играм, ни физическая близость с ними, и Дженсен ему в этом завидовал. А если понял слова Джареда правильно – не только отсутствию смущения завидовал, но и вот этим… Принципам, невесть откуда взявшимся. 

Они, черт, куклы. Пластмассовые актеры из коробок, купленные для маленькой озабоченной девочки. Какие, мать их, принципы? Джаред боялся затащить Сэнди в постель, потому что им еще вместе жить да жить. Ха. Дженсен бы затащил Джареда в постель без колебаний, если бы выпала хоть толика шанса, и плевать, что будет потом.

– А я и не могу, – сказал он прежде, чем врубился инстинкт самосохранения. 

– В смысле?..

– Я ни с кем тут не спал.

Джаред посмотрел на него долгим, пронизывающим взглядом. В свете сине-зеленого ночника Сэры его глаза казались глубокими – стеклянными, а не нарисованными. 

– Окей, – наконец выдохнул он. – Я понял. А почему ты сразу мне не сказал?

И Дженсен подумал: а правда, почему? 

– Не знаю, – честно сказал он.

Джаред улыбнулся широко: ни дать, ни взять – рекламный плакат из магазина игрушек.

– Спокойной ночи, Дженсен, – и, растрепав ему ненарисованные (в кои-то веки) волосы на прощание, удалился на свое место, к Сэнди под бок.

* * *

– Он умер! Умер! – радостно объявил Эрик. Дженсен смотрел на Джареда, лежащего безвольной тушей на покрытой розовым одеялком кровати, и изо всех сил старался не разрыдаться. Ну кто же, блин, знал, что после привычной санта-барбары или почти привычных расследований нечисти вдруг придется играть такое! Он не был готов! – А теперь Дин продаст свою душу, чтобы спасти брата! Сэра, дай сюда Демона Перекрестка.

Сэра выставила Сэнди на перекрестье из цветов на ковре и принялась зачитывать договор о продаже души. 

– А теперь поцелуй меня, чтобы закрепить договор! – заявила она.

Эрик скривился, но после секундного раздумья пожал плечами. 

– Ладно, сучка, но ты оживишь моего брата немедленно!

Сэра сделала вид, что Сэнди очень обиделась на ругательное слово.

– Придержи язык, охотник. Будешь много себе позволять – кто знает, в каком виде братик вернется к тебе!

Эрик и Дин оценили угрозу. Поцелуй получился слишком долгим, но выбирать не приходилось.

– Твой брат жив, – милостиво сообщила Сэра. – Но не забудь, Дин Винчестер: у тебя всего год! Скоро адские гончие придут за тобой… Бвахахахаха!

– Это лишнее, – буркнул Эрик, усаживая Дженсена рядом с Джаредом на кровать. – Ты переигрываешь.

– Я сценарист, а не актриса, – пожала плечами Сэра. Эрик пожал плечами в ответ. 

– У тебя есть мороженое? – спросил он. – Это была тяжелая сцена. 

Сэра кивнула, скинула Сэнди в гараж и увела одноклассника на кухню. 

– Джаред. Эй, Джаред, – Дженсен не удержался – коснулся впервые таких настоящих, таких пушистых волос, зарылся пальцами в густые пряди, едва не застонал – мягко, черт возьми, как мех гладить, только лучше. Тупой физический кайф после отвратительного эмоционального напряга – и сразу стало легче. Только вот Джаред по-прежнему улыбался пустой, коробочной улыбкой. – Джаред! Джаред?!

– Эй, – Джаред медленно, плавно, будто нехотя изменился в лице, сбросил маску. – Хей, Дженсен.

Дженсену резко стало плевать на подозрительное ворчание Джима, на хихиканье Джоанны за стеной, на розовое одеялко, да и на все остальное – тоже. 

– Джаред, – сказал он. И поцеловал приоткрытый тонкий рот. 

Было странно. Дженсен пожалел о содеянном безрассудстве ровно через секунду, потому что Джаред хоть и не отвечал, но и не отталкивал: худший вариант из всех возможных. И все же он не мог отстраниться, не находил в себе сил отпустить.

Будь проклята маленькая Сэра и ее поганый дружок Крипке. Чертовы дети.

Дженсен не знал, сколько они посидели вот так – в странной, неудобной позе, дыша друг другу в рот, не шевелясь и не издавая ни звука. Наконец в дверь постучали, и они отпрыгнули друг от друга, как ошпаренные. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что стучали не в человеческую дверь.

– Ужин готов, – тактично сообщила Адрианна. – По новым разведданным у нас не больше десяти минут, так что если не хотите ложиться спать голодными…

Джаред моргнул. Дженсен чувствовал себя настолько физически разбитым, что ноги подгибались, несмотря на разработанные шарниры. 

– Забей, забей, иди сюда, – пробормотал Джаред. – Не парься, Сэра подумает, что ты упал.

Дженсен едва не застонал от облегчения, когда Джаред обнял его обеими руками, притянул к себе крепко. 

– Я ненавижу эту девчонку, – сказал он угрюмо. 

– Беру свои слова назад: Эрик вовсе не прикольный, – в тон ему отозвался Джаред.

Дженсен усмехнулся через силу. Через минуту он уже спал.

* * * 

Наступили летние каникулы, а вместе с ними – долгие дни без людей. Гэмблы всей семьей ездили сначала к родственникам в Арканзас, потом – к другим родственникам в Калифорнию, а потом – в Белиз, отдыхать от родственников. Раз в неделю приходила домработница вытереть пыль и помыть полы, но все игрушки Сэры давно привыкли, что домработница слепа на один глаз и глуха на оба уха. 

Джаред с Дженсеном пили с девчонками, с медведями, с выводком полузабытых плюшевых и шарнирных зверей, выбравшихся в честь отъезда хозяев из шкафов и с антресолей. 

– За кратковременную свободу! – провозгласил Джеффри Дин, потрепанный черт-из-коробки. 

Джаред много смеялся, флиртовал с заброшенными куклами, дергал за уши плюшевых зайцев и воровал колпаки у Санта-Клаусов. Дженсен соревновался с ним, кто больше выпьет, у кого гибче шарниры, кто быстрее заберется на дальний шкаф без помощи елочной гирлянды. А пару раз Джаред помогал Дженсену перебраться в соседний дом к Тому по бельевой веревке. Правда, странно глаза щурил потом целую неделю, но Дженсен старался об этом не думать: у сокамерника вроде бы все наконец-то устаканилось с Сэнди. Словом, отличный удался отпуск.

А потом вернулись Гэмблы, и все покатилось под откос. 

– Тебе не кажется, что Сэре пора взрослеть? – протянула миссис Гэмбл, задумчиво разглядывая Кукольный Домик во время очередной генеральной уборки. Сэра как раз гуляла во дворе с соседкой, впервые за долгое время – без кукол. – Как думаешь, они в достаточно хорошем состоянии, чтобы раздать по детдомам?

– Вполне, – пожал плечами мистер Гэмбл. – Смотрятся как новые. Помыть разок на всякий случай… Вон тому, например, и года нет. Хорошая кукла. Может, и продать удастся.

Дженсена впервые в жизни затошнило. Джаред, к счастью, в это время спал – вымотался после сеанса драматичной разборки с Сэнди. И Дженсен не знал, стоит ли ему об услышанном говорить.

– Не смей молчать, – заявили Лиза и Данниль в один голос, когда он по привычке (будь проклята привычка!) поделился с ними новостями.

– Ты-то справишься в чужом доме, если что, – добавила Лиза спокойно. – А он… Ты же знаешь, что из нас всех он только с тобой по-настоящему подружился.

Дженсен вытаращился на нее непонимающе.

– А Сэнди как же?..

Лиза пожала плечами. Данниль фыркнула.

– Сэнди – это другое, Эклз. У тебя что, краска в глазах выцвела на старости лет?

Дженсен пожал плечами, налил себе в фарфоровую чашечку вискаря из летней заначки.

– Если его продадут, я с ним пойду, – сказал он.

– Вот и умница. 

Виски от тошноты не особенно-то помог. Выветрился, наверное.

На следующий день оказалось, что Джаред уже в курсе. Как узнал, откуда – Дженсену было все равно, честно признаться, хоть бы и медведи проболтались, предатели. Стыдно, трусливо – но, черт, такое облегчение накатило, когда понял, что самому говорить не придется.

– Дженсен, это все слухи, – сказал Джаред, расчесывая щеткой Адрианны свою проклятую настоящую шевелюру. – Я думаю, еще год-другой нам точно не о чем беспокоиться. Сэра нас любит. Даже если решит, что выросла из кукол – окей, положит в шкаф к Джеффри Дину. Плохо, что ли? Отдать уж точно не позволит.

И Дженсен подумал: а правда, с чего я так беспокоюсь-то? Лиза и Данниль накрутили – ну, так они ж девчонки. Если точнее – девчонки, прожившие слишком долго у любительницы накручивать драму на ровном месте. Естественно, первым побуждением было продолжать привычные роли. И у них, и у него – тоже. Только Джаред, не успевший с головой втянуться, спокойным остался. 

Вот именно.

– Джаред, – попытался объяснить он, – ты не знаешь Гэмблов так, как мы. Они – чуваки слова. Даже малышка Сэра. 

Джаред только отмахнулся.

– Поживем-увидим, Дженсен, – сказал он. – Пить будешь?

Шли дни, тянулись недели. Никто не пытался разобрать или продать Кукольный Домик, но Сэра действительно не играла с ними так часто, как раньше. Иногда приходил Эрик – тогда возвращались к старому сюжету про братьев-охотников, но как-то вполсилы, без прежнего огонька, хотя Дин, вроде как, собирался отправиться в Ад. 

Под Рождество хозяйка честно расставила на запыленном праздничном столе тарелки и стаканы, разложила вилки, а вот про игрушечную еду забыла. Адрианна радовалась, что можно в кои-то веки не жевать картон, Колин радовался найденному в забытом на столе пенале фингерборду. А Дженсен с Джаредом радовались свежему улову алкоголя.

– Знаешь, а я скучаю по ней, – признался Джаред шепотом, когда и девчонки, и медведи, и вся семья Гэмблов наконец-то улеглись спать. – Ну, то есть, она та еще извращенка, и она постоянно заставляла меня рыдать по поводу и без в игре, но… 

Дженсен кивнул. 

– Я тоже буду по ней скучать, – брякнул он, не думая. Они делили уже четвертый фарфоровый чайничек виски на двоих, он считал, что это его отмазывает вполне.

– Дженсен. Эй, Дженсен! – Джаред встряхнул его за плечи. – Что это за фигня – «буду»?

Дженсен пожал плечами. Он напился, его все достало, Сэру хотелось подвесить за шею на лифчике – вот тоже новость, у их хозяйки, их маленькой девочки, появился лифчик! – и он давно, черт возьми, не трахался, хотя это и не важно, последний пункт в списке приоритетов – кукла он, в конце концов, или как?

Дзынь! – перегорела последняя лампочка на потолке гостиной.

– Дженсен, – Джаред вдруг оказался совсем рядом. Нос к носу. И глаз не видно – Сэра уже несколько месяцев как не включала ночник.

– Чего? – прохрипел Дженсен. 

Он услышал тихое щелканье шарниров и шелест мягкой ткани. Джаред вслепую облапал его плечи, прошелся пластиково-жесткими, но по-живому горячими пальцами по ключицам. Резкий толчок – Дженсен вместе с шатким стулом рухнул на пыльный ковер, включил инстинктивно застывание, боли не почувствовал. 

– Никуда ты от меня не денешься, Дженсен, – пьяно протянул Джаред. Дженсен его не узнавал совершенно – странный, непривычный тон, и не игра, и не реальность. Никогда таким его не слышал.

– Джаред, – успел выдохнуть он – а потом раскаленные губы и верткий язык вторглись в рот. 

Джаред возвращал давний недо-поцелуй – дышал мелко, успокаивающе, смешивал воздух между губ, а еще доплачивал сверху – лизал откровенно, жадно, помечал, руки – Дженсен не сразу заметил – держал над головой в плотном захвате, будто напоминая: хей, то соревнование на гибкость шарниров я выиграл!

Дженсен изогнулся весь, пытаясь избавиться от неудобного стула под задницей, и почувствовал прямо в горле смешок. Спустя секунду Джаред заменил собой потертый пластик, просунул джинсовую коленку между ног, как почти год назад. 

Господи, меньше года прошло, а кажется, что как минимум три. 

– Сильнее, – попросил Дженсен. Раздеваться не хотелось, вообще сдвигаться с места не хотелось, вот так, сквозь два слоя ткани (с трусами малышка Сэра давно не заморачивалась) – лучше, черт возьми, горячее и слаще, чем любая игровая обнаженка. 

Джаред терся об него жестко, скрипело что-то – то ли у него, то ли у Джареда, не понять, хотя по идее не должно было ничего скрипеть под пластиковой кожей. Дженсен дышал тяжело, сухо, будто застыл ненадолго и пропускал воздух частично сквозь игрушечные легкие. 

– Никуда ты от меня не денешься, – повторил Джаред, надавливая коленом до боли. Дженсен выбросил бедра вверх, застонал глухо, поймал ртом ответный стон. 

* * * 

– Хмм. Говоришь, так и нашла? 

– Блядь, Эрик, я тебе врала когда-нибудь? Да я даже в их сторону не смотрела. А дома никого не было, кроме мамы с папой. Разве что Бен потроллил, но я сомневаюсь, что он стал бы ко мне вламываться. Я его бросила, конечно, но он не настолько псих. И папу боится.

Дженсен сквозь тугую пелену сна едва различал голоса. Джаред ткнулся носом ему в шею – накатило дежавю: что ж ты делаешь, придурок?! Увидит же!

Джаред только сильнее сжал его запястье.

Черт, а больно, между прочим. Сколько они вот так провалялись? Ни похмелья, ничего – только затекшие напрочь шарниры-мышцы. Вернее… Слишком долго пробывшие в застывшем состоянии шарниры. Большая разница.

– Слушай, – у Эрика было что-то не то с голосом. Он будто бы стал более хриплым, низким. – Если они тебе не нужны… Отдай их мне. Или продай. Я все-таки хочу до ума довести ту историю про охотников. Недавно в сети с одним чуваком познакомился – он фотограф, ну и рисует неплохо, хотя только-только начинает этим делом заниматься. Концепт-арт надо на чем-то базировать. Ты не боись, если раскрутимся – тебе процент отвалим. 

– Да забирай, конечно, – пожала плечами Сэра. С ее голосом тоже произошло что-то странное. – Я уже сто лет как собираюсь в этом шкафу разобраться, да руки все не доходят. Родители пилят, а выкинуть – жалко, сам понимаешь.

– Отлично! – радостно воскликнул Эрик. – Вот увидишь: я войду в историю как первый человек, ставший знаменитым за счет парочки голубых Кенов! 

* * *

**Конец**  



End file.
